Crossed Over
by Hot-Gothics
Summary: When Tenshi dies everything is not as she had thought it would be. Heaven or Hell, wherever she went is NOT what she thought it would be like. But romance finds you no matter where you are...so do perverts! She fits in perfectly...Set in Bleach!
1. Death

Crossed Over Chapter 1

* * *

Tenshi Sohma was the envy of every girl that came her way. She was beautiful, wealthy, powerful, and had great friends, a loving, and very hot, boyfriend, and was loved wherever she went. Of course, this couldn't have been said about her six years ago.

Six years ago she was on the verge of suicide. Everyone was afraid of her, because of her power, and shunned her. Her father and brother were the only ones that accepted her. Her mother was basically the ringleader of the people that hated her.

Although, the real reason she sat in the park with a kunai to her wrists, was because of how she became a chunin. You see, in the village hidden in the mist, in order to graduate from being a genin and become a chunin, you must kill all of your classmates. Unfortunately, for Tenshi, the most treasured person in the world to her was in her class; her brother, Eireron.

She and him were the last ones left in the slaughter-fest. Eireron had told her to take care of the village for him before pulling his sword on himself. She carried his body out of the closed-in arena, his decapitated head resting on his stomach.

When she was about to commit the act the love of her life found her. He was on his way to see her father, the Mizukage. They had a meeting planned for that day. He was the Kazekage, from the village hidden in the Sand; Gaara.

* * *

[Flashback]

Gaara walked down the misty street, almost squinting to see his way. Blackish forms walked past him; people. It was hard to tell what they were until they got about two feet away from him. He had decided not to wear his hat and cloak today, because that would mean guards. And he didn't like focusing attention. He heard sobbing coming from a grassy area next to wear he was walking.

When he paused and looked over, he saw a hunched over black blob. It was a girl. Curious, he walked over. That is, until he saw the kunai she had brought to her wrist. Then he ran. He dropped to his knees in front of the girl, holding the hand that had the kunai in the air, away from her wrist. Her eyes shot wide open in surprise. Who would want her _alive?_

"Are you an idiot? No amount of anything is enough to make you do this to yourself!!"

She stared at him for a moment, her dazzling emerald eye shaking back and forth. He noticed that her hair split in color; vibrant blue in the front and an autumn red in the back. Her right eye was completely covered by her hair, making it unseen. Then it registered to her; he wasn't from the village.

Immediately her other hand flew to his arm and started pulling on it. When that didn't work, she brought her wrist back up to the kunai. He grabbed a hold of that one too and held them on either side of her head, in the air. A broken sob escaped her throat and she clenched her eyes shut as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Why are you stopping me?" She sobbed, choking out the words.

"Because, nothing is worth killing yourself over."

Her head shook from side to side vigorously. "How do you know?!" She glared up at him, her voice rising. "You don't know me, so you can't possibly know what I've been through!!"

She twirled the kunai in her fingers and brought it down to his arm, surprised when her face wasn't splattered in blood. When she looked over, she saw sand covering her kunai and shielding his arm. Her eyes widened and she dropped the kunai; she knew who he was now. She looked back at him, into his sea-foam green eyes, in shock.

"You-…you're _him_…"

His face held no emotion as he stood, bringing her with him. He still had hold of her wrists when he looked over to the kunai and sand surrounded it, flying it over to him. He let go of one of her wrists and grabbed it. She watched as the sand flew back into a small gourd on his belt. He held the kunai out in his hand, his fingers open.

"If I give this back, would you try to do that again?"

She scoffed, looking off to the side and reaching for it with her free hand.

"What do _you_ think?

In less than a second she was up in the air, being thrown over his shoulder. His arm curled around her to keep her there as she kicked her legs in the air, fisted his back, and shouted out in protest. About half way to where he was going, she gave up, rested her elbow on his back and leaning on her hand. People stared.

He walked into the Mizukage building, going up the stairs until he came to the top floor. He came to a specific door and put her down, knocking on it. A jounin of the village answered the door, looking at Gaara then at Tenshi, surprised to see her there with him. He motioned for them to come in, watching Tenshi's movements, then closed the door after he left. Her father looked at her then up at Gaara.

"What's my daughter doing here?"

Gaara's eyes widened a bit. "Wait. She's your daughter??!"

"Of course she is. Why else would the guard have let her in without question?"

"But-…" Gaara looked down at Tenshi next to him. She noticed this and smiled, turning her head to stick her tongue out before hopping over the large desk to stand next to her father. She smiled down at the Mizukage for a second then the lord stood. His hand plopped on her head, ruffling her hair. He looked back over to Gaara.

"So why is she here?"

"I found her in the park. She was…" He trailed off as he saw her head turn him, staring over with her pleading emerald eye.

"Yes? 'She was' what?"

Gaara thought for a moment, and then smirked in her direction. "She was training. I saw her and thought I'd come here to ask permission."

The Mizukage straightened and he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Ask permission for what?"

"Yeah, what?" Tenshi spoke up, wondering what the hell that smirk was for. Gaara's smirk only grew and a mischievous glint showed in his eyes.

"To have her train under me."

There was silence in the meeting room. That is until Tenshi yelled out, "What?!"

"Fine." Her father said. She looked up at him in shock.

"Dad! You can't seriously let me train with-"

"Yes I can. He's a fine ninja. It'd do you good."

"But he's from the Sand!"

"It'll be a good chance to show the bond that our villages have."

She turned her eyes over to Gaara again and he was bowing. She jumped when she felt a hand on her back; it was her father. He was still looking at Gaara though.

"How long to you want her for?"

Both Gaara and Tenshi stiffened at the Mizukage's choice of words, but Gaara composed himself.

"I was actually going to ask you how long she would be able to stay away from the village."

"Doesn't matter. She'll be in good hands with you. I know that. So it's up to you."

"Oh…" Gaara stared at her for a moment, then returned his eyes to the Mizukage. "I'll keep her until I think I've taught her all that she can learn."

--

"What the hell? Why did you ask to _train me_?"

Tenshi stalked next to Gaara as he walked through the village.

"Because, I _**am**_ going to train you." He halted and turned around in front of her, crossing his arms with a smirk planted on his face. "I'm going to teach you all the things in life that you would've missed if I hadn't come along when I did."

Tenshi blushed somewhat, then scoffed.

"Sheesh. It almost sounds like your confessing your love for me." She looked around for a second before grabbing his wrist, pulling him into a building off the side of the road. "C'mon, I'm hungry. Let's eat."

Gaara paused for a second then sat down next to her at the ramen stand. She ordered hers then asked what he wanted. He just got the same thing. She reminded him of a spunky blonde from the leaf village.

He set his elbow on the counter, leaning on his hand as he smiled lightly over at her. She paused in the middle of slurping up a noodle and bit it off, straightening her back.

"What are you staring at?"

Gaara shook his head, to clear his mind, and muttered 'nothing' before diving into his ramen.

[End Flashback]

* * *

A year later and they were dating. Tenshi had learned to make friends and was living with Gaara, in separate rooms mind you, at the Kazekage mansion.

"Hey, you're going on an A-rank mission today, right?" Gaara pushed himself off of the couch and walked over to Tenshi, wrapping his arms around her middle from behind her. She smiled, fixing her forehead protector on top of her head before turning around in his arms.

"Yeah, I am. I'm going with Yukionna too. Don't worry though." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I'll come back. I promise."

"You better." Gaara purred out before bringing their lips together once more.

A knock came at the door, interrupting them. Tenshi answered it and waved good-bye to Gaara as she and Yukionna left for their mission.

* * *

Gaara was sitting at his desk, filling out paperwork, when two jounin from the village burst through the door.

"Kazekage-sama! Come quick!"

He hopped up from his chair and followed them down the hall immediately.

"What's happened?"

"It's Tenshi, sir. She's been hurt badly. We're not sure if-" The man that responded turned his head back to see Gaara but the redhead had already disappeared.

Only a second passed before Gaara ran into the infirmary, yelling at the closest nurse to take him to where Tenshi was. One took him to the large window in front of her room, stopping him before he walked in there.

"Move out of the way." He growled out. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry. She's been injured to such a degree that she probably won't-"

"Don't finish that sentence."

The girl stared at him for a moment before he walked around her and opened the door. A doctor was coming out of the door as he stepped in. He placed a hand on Gaara's shoulder.

"She's awake…for now. When she falls asleep, she won't wake up." He left without giving another word and Gaara pulled up a chair to her bedside, taking her hand in his. Her looked at her blood covered face as she opened her eyes slightly to look at him. When she saw who it was, she forced out energy to smile at him.

The blood that stained her eyelids made her look even worse than what she was. She had slashes up and down her arms and legs. Her stomach was physically outside of her open flesh. Her liver had been removed during battle. And yet, somehow, she was holding on to her life.

"Hey…Gaa…ra…" She whispered out. He held a finger up to his own mouth, to tell her to not talk. Maybe, just maybe, she'll hang on longer.

"Tenshi…I just…I don't want to loose you…I'm sure it's worse than it looks physically, if they can't heal you…why aren't you healing automatically? Shouldn't Yokomakaku be giving off healing energy throughout your body?"

"They…sealed her…and my…body…"

Gaara could tell she was forcing herself to talk and, before she could say another word, he covered her lips with his. He didn't move against her or anything, just simply pressed their lips together. When he separated her eyes were closed and she wasn't breathing anymore. A tear trailed down his cheek and landed on hers. He hid his face in his hand.

"I love you, Tenshi…"

"I…too…"

He looked up at her face but she was already gone. Then he realized; she had stayed alive just to see him one last time. The sobs came and he openly cried into the hospital bed. His hand held hers more tightly then ever.

* * *

* * *

Okay, I know what you're thinking.

"_Holy crap! It's not a yaoi!!"_

Right?

--

This was odd. I killed off the main character in the first chapter…heh…well, it makes sense in a way. The story basically takes place all in the afterlife. So yeah…

This was also the shortest first chapter I have ever written…

I've made pictures that correspond to this story. Mainly if you wanna know what Tenshi Sohma looks like and if you're okay with seeing things that might be spoilers, then go to (hot-gothics(DeviantArt)com)…Now where the () is put periods. I have to put it like that because doesn't allow links. [[Which SUCKS, by the way]] And I have art for all of my favorite stories that I write and I'd like for my readers to see them. If you have an account on there, talk to me!! lolz

Reviews are confidence boosting **Angels**!! So the more, the faster the next chapter will be here!! Plus, you may earn yourself a cyber cookie!!!!


	2. Welcome to the Desert Land

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Crossed Over

Chapter 2

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Tenshi awoke in a desert of white sands. She didn't know where she was, but she knew that she wasn't in Suna anymore. She looked around and six monsters were staring at her. They were white with what seemed like skulls or skull-like masks covering their faces.

"Wow. An Aduchas when she first got here." Said one of them.

"She must have great power to have come as an Aduchas instead of a normal hollow." Said another. All of them nodded in agreement.

The ones that spoke looked at each other, then at her before crouching their four legs in, what she assumed, was a bow. The other four creatures imitated them, getting down on four or two legs and bowing to her. She was severely confused at this point and decided to speak up.

"Who are you? Or more rather, _what_ are you?"

The two that had spoken raised their heads.

"I am Akihiko Usami."

"And I am Misaki Takahashi."

They may have looked alike in so many ways, but their voices differentiated. Misaki sounded like a teenager and Akihiko, he sounded like a man in his late twenties to early thirties. Both of them looked like bears. Misaki had a long, brown trailing mark that wrapped around his body while Akihiko had small, medium, and large red diamonds following the same pattern. Their heads were covered in the skull-like mask that hid everything except their lower jaws and their bear ears that poked out the top.

The next pair to speak was to the left of those two.

"I am Nowaki Kusama. And this is my partner, Hiroki Kamijo."

The one introduced as Hiroki abruptly slammed his paw on Nowaki's head. Nowaki started rubbing the spot with his long ear, smiling.

Nowaki sounded young, close to Misaki. He looked like a humanoid rabbit. He stood broadly on two legs and had no arms. He seemed to use his ears at his arms instead. He had black lines that went down from the tip of his ears to his neck, where they wrapped around his neck like a coiled choker. He had the same pattern on his legs, starting at his large, rabbit feet and trailing up to where it wrapped around his waist. Tenshi couldn't see behind him, but she assumed there was a puffy tail. His skull/mask wrapped around his eyes, leaving holes for him to see, and around his jaw. The back of it wrapped around his head, connecting the two pieces. His mouth and button nose were exposed.

Hiroki looked much like Nowaki except for the fact that he had arms. His markings followed the same trail, only they were red circles. His arms were short, compared to a normal human, and he curled them up after he hit Nowaki, like a rabbit. He had shaggy brown locks coming from his head and his skull/mask was the same as Nowaki's except for the back wrap that Nowaki had. Tenshi looked over to the last pair.

The smaller one was dangling from the other's back. He had glaring, gray eyes peaking above his mask that covered the lower half of his face; dirty blonde locks almost covered them. His mask was a bird's beak, leaving his mouth uncovered where the beak split. He had wings, instead of arms, and right then they were wrapped around the larger one's neck. His feet resembled that of a bird, talons and all.

The one under him said nothing for he had no mouth. His mask covered the top half of his face and stretched to the back of his neck. It left holes for his eyes and bridged out over his nose like a beak. He had wings and feet identical to the other. His wings were crossed in front of his chest, like a stubborn idiot, instead of holding onto the smaller one's legs. Finally the small one spoke.

"We are Shinobu Takatsuki and Miyagi Yo."

She looked at all of them once more before her eyes settled on the first pair once more. Akihiko spoke up.

"We wish to follow you."

"_Follow_ me?

Tenshi stood, just now noticing how large she was and that she was standing on all fours. She looked down at her feet, or was it her hands, and saw claws and rough skin. It was scales. She looked behind her and saw small, dull spikes leading down her broad back to her _**tail**_. On the tip of it was a spade shaped spike. Spanning out from her shoulder blades was a pair of large scaly wings. She could only imagine what her face looked like.

"Yes. Follow you." Her attention was brought back to Akihiko. "You are obviously strong. You resemble a creature that we have never seen here in Los Noches, and you came here that way. We wish for you to lead us. Wherever you go, we will go. We will follow you."

All six of them stood up tall, even the smaller one of the bird-like creatures, whether it be Miyagi or Shinobu, got down from the other's back. They all put their paws and wings over their hearts and said in unison.

"We agree to serve!"

Tenshi blinked. Well…this is new. She closed her eyes and sighed. This must be the way of the afterlife.

"Fine. You can follow me around. And by the way, my name is Tenshi Sohma."

She turned around and spread out her wings, trying to get used to her new body. The men stepped back, expecting her to take off. But Nowaki spoke up.

"Sohma-sama…we can't fly."

Tenshi folded her wings onto her back and looked over her shoulder at Nowaki. Then, with a front foot over her mouth, she laughed. Nowaki stared at her, as did Hiroki, as she started walking away with her laughter fading. Immediately they realized that they had been left behind and ran to catch up with the others. Misaki and the smaller bird were laughing with Tenshi. Nowaki walked next to her large head, so that she could see him.

"What did I say?"

Tenshi pulled up her lip in a smile and said, "You called me 'Sohma-sama'. It sounded hilarious! I've never been called that before! Even whenever I was in control over our missions, I've never been called that."

Misaki rushed to the other side of her. "Then what should we call you by?"

"Tenshi is fine. I'm not much for honorifics."

"Tenshi-sama. Where are we going?" Akihiko's voice sounded next to Misaki. Tenshi's shoulders moved upwards in a shrug.

"Tenshi. Not Tenshi-sama. And, heck if I know. You guys probably know this place better than me anyways. Akihiko, you tell me where we're going."

Akihiko paused, bringing a paw to his face. Tenshi noticed and stopped, turning around to look at him. He then looked up at her.

"You sure are different than what I first thought."

Tenshi grinned. "Don't judge a book by its cover. Or in this case, don't judge a dragon by her scales."

She swung her tail as she turned around and stepped with a beat. Soon, she noticed that Misaki, then Nowaki joined her happy walking. Oh yeah, afterlife was going to be fun.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Tenshi yawned, waking up from her nap. Hiroki and Misaki had decided that napping with her would be perfectly fine and were currently asleep with their heads on her chest and abdomen. Nowaki was watching the sleeping pair intently and Akihiko was playing with his ears.

Tenshi was tempted to laugh at him, but thought against it because of the two still asleep on her. She looked over to Nowaki and started whispering to him.

"If you'd like to join them, you can."

He jumped at her words, just realizing she was awake. "T-tenshi-sama!"

She held a claw to her mouth and shushed him. "Calm down, they're still sleeping. And you really won't stop calling me that, will you?"

Nowaki looked back down to the pair as he talked. "Sorry. I've only known to be respectful. You don't mind it, that much, do you?"

Tenshi shook her head, keeping an eye on Akihiko. He was still playing with his ears. She turned back to Nowaki.

"Does he always do that?"

Nowaki looked to her. "Who? Hiro-san?"

"No, Akihiko. He's pulling on his ears and then petting them like they're a separate entity all together. Then he just repeats himself. Does he _always_ do that?"

Nowaki looked over his shoulder at Akihiko and sure enough, he was still doing it. Nowaki turned back and covered his mouth.

"I don't know, but it sure is funny." He kept his ear over his mouth as his eyes trailed back to the sleeping pair on Tenshi's abdomen. She curled her tail around Nowaki and dragged him over, in between them. He looked at her oddly. She uncurled it from just around him and curled it around all three of them.

"Don't act like you weren't wanting to be there. You've been staring at them for a while now, haven't you?"

Nowaki looked straight at Hiroki. "Ever since he fell asleep…"

Tenshi's eyes widened. He was staring at only Hiroki?

"Wait. Are you guys…?"

Nowaki looked up at her, smiling.

"I said he was my partner, didn't I?" He used his ears to shuffled closer to Hiroki then wrapped them around his neck.

Tenshi stared for a moment, shocked, before realizing how cute that was. Then she looked back over to Akihiko and was tempted to laugh again. Instead she asked him to stop and come over to her. He did and sat where Nowaki was only a moment before.

"Yes, Tenshi-sama? What do you need?"

She shook her head, sighing.

"You and Nowaki, I swear…Where are Shinobu and Miyagi?"

Akihiko shrugged. "They flew off somewhere. They'll probably be back in two days. They do that from time to time."

"But I thought they couldn't fly."

"They _are_ birds, Tenshi-sama. Of course they can fly."

"But Nowaki said-"

"Nowaki was referring to he and Hiroki. When Nowaki speaks with 'we' he's talking about Hiroki and himself. Of course Misaki and I can't fly either, but that's beside the point."

They stayed in silence and Tenshi noticed that Akihiko started playing with his ears again. She wanted to laugh.

"Please…stop that…" She muttered, trying hard to keep the laugh in.

Akihiko looked up at her, bringing his hands down to his lap.

"Stop what?"

"Playing with your ears. It's making me want to laugh and I can't because I have people sleeping on me." Then she let out a quick breath that wanted to come out as a laugh. "Wow, that sounded weird."

Akihiko looked down at his paws and rubbed them together. In a small poof of smoke, they turned into hands. Tenshi stared at him for a moment before he touched other parts of his arms and torso before another poof of smoke appeared and the top half of his body turned into a human's. He then walked over to where the others were sleeping.

"Tenshi-sama, may I join them?"

She nodded and lifted her tail. He turned with his back to Nowaki's and laid down next to Misaki, placing his hand over the other's heart before he too became half human. Where he had placed his hand was now a hole. Tenshi could see her scales through it. She noticed that Akihiko had a hole in the exact same spot.

"Akihiko."

He looked over his shoulder at her. "Yes, Tenshi-sama?"

"Why do you have holes in your chests now?"

"It's what deems us as what we are. You should have a hole in you once you gain a smaller form."

Misaki's arms wrapped themselves around Akihiko's waist and he turned back to the smaller bear, smiling. Tenshi looked at them like she had at Nowaki and Hiroki after she realized how cute they were together. She set her tail back down and curled it around them once more.

"Akihiko. Can I ask you something else?"

"Of course, Tenshi-sama." He didn't look away from Misaki as he spoke. "Anything."

"Which one is Shinobu and which one is Miyagi?"

"Huh?"

"The small one didn't specify when he introduced them."

"Oh. The smaller one is Shinobu."

"Ah…are they a couple as well?"

"Yes."

Tenshi curled her tail around her paws and set her head down.

"Too bad you guys don't resemble humans rather than animals…"

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Tenshi-sama! Wake up!"

Shinobu shook and shook at Tenshi's shoulders and neck with his wings but the dragon didn't even stir. The others had already awoken and were off keeping a barrier between Tenshi and the other creatures that had appeared. The creatures were far larger than them, but they were holding them off.

Akihiko shot a red blast at the centipede-like creature, blowing a hole in it before shooting three more at it. It disintegrated and he looked over to where Shinobu was having troubles waking Tenshi. He got in front of Misaki and blasted another red beam at the one Misaki was fighting.

"Go help Shinobu!"

"What about you? I'm not-"

"Go! Now!!" Akihiko yelled over his shoulder at the other bear. Misaki gulped and ran over, on all four paws, to where Shinobu was trying to wake Tenshi.

"How long have you been at this, Shinobu?"

"Almost five minutes now. She just won't wake up."

Misaki stared at Tenshi for a moment before gathering a small energy ball in his hands. He released it and it flew at Tenshi's back. This woke her up.

Misaki watched, amazed, as the spot he hit regenerated before his eyes. Tenshi glared at him for a moment before realizing what was happening only a few yards away.

Hiroki and Nowaki were fending off another large bug-like creature while Akihiko and Miyagi held off three more. Tenshi spread her wings and quickly flew over to where they were, hitting the intruders with her tail and knocking them back almost a mile.

"Damnit. I thought I escaped having to fight when I died…" She muttered as she flew towards the bugs. She quickly tore into them with her teeth and claws, tearing them apart limb from limb. Akihiko had run over to where she was just as she had finished killing them off.

"Tenshi-sama. Aren't you going to eat them?" He asked as she started walking away from the corpses. She looked at him for a second before turning around.

"Why would I?"

"That's how we gain power."

She winced as she looked over to the mangled bodies.

'_It sounds like a freggin' cannibalism ritual…where you gain the powers and strengths of the one you eat…eww…'_

She looked back to where Akihiko was and the others had joined him. They were all looking at her expectantly. She sighed and took a deep breath, walking over to the dead creatures before taking a bite out of one of them. Her eyes opened in shock. It actually tasted _good_…

She took a few more bites before she realized that tremors were rippling throughout her body. It _felt_ good too. She looked over to where the boys were and noticed they were still watching her. She took one bite out of the other four corpses before kicking the rest of the bodies over to them.

"You can still gain their power after I ate some, right?" Akihiko nodded. "Then eat."

They began devouring the bodies. Really the most disgusting part about it was that Shinobu was pecking at it and then splattering some of the blood on Miyagi. Must be how Miyagi gains strength, since he has no mouth. Tenshi shook her head, to get that image out, before she turned and walked back to where they had spent the night.

The afterlife was weird.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay…yeah. Tenshi made some friends in the afterlife… And now you know where the story will take place. ^-^

I didn't mention this before, but Tenshi Sohma is my OC, meaning that she's me. Anything she does in the story, that's all completely me. Even her hair, the blue in the front and red in the back, is me. (I just recently dyed the front of my hair for the summer. But with her, it's her natural color.)

Yeah…so we've still got some yaoi going on. But it's not the main thing in here! (…I couldn't resist squeezing it in…)

Lolz… If you guys are yaoi fans, you might recognize those names up there. ^-^

Review for cyber cookies and a faster release of the next chapter!!!!


	3. As The Time Passes

Crossed Over

Chapter 3

* * *

It had been four months since Tenshi came to this world. She and the boys have killed and eaten so many monsters that she had stopped counting once they hit seventy-two. They kept wandering around, finding more opponents wherever they went and fighting them off. After two and a half months passed, Miyagi's mouth appeared on his face.

--

"Shinobu…" Came a deep voice from behind the feasting Aduchas. Each one of them turned around, expecting another fight to come their way, but gaped when they saw whom the voice came from.

_Miyagi stood there, grinning from ear to ear with full lips, teeth showing. Shinobu ran up in front of him, his hand lifted as if he were about to poke at his lover's mouth._

"_Miyagi…you have a mouth!"_

_The older Aduchas just looked down at him, still grinning. Suddenly the grin turned into a smirk and he leaned over some to bring his face only an inch away from Shinobu's. His wing cupped the other's chin, slightly lowering the bottom piece of Shinobu's beak to expose the lower part of his face from the tip of his nose down._

"_Duh." He muttered before leaning in and taking Shinobu's lips fully. _

_The younger squeezed his large eyes shut, squeaking at the unexpected action and whimpering loudly. When they finished, Miyagi wrapped his other wing around Shinobu's waist, pulling him flush against his chest. He leaned down to kiss the other again when Tenshi cleared her throat, causing them to look over at the others in the group._

_Tenshi and Nowaki were smirking at them while Hiroki was hiding behind Tenshi and finishing up his part of the kill. Akihiko was busy trying to clean Misaki, like how animals do, while Misaki struggled to get out of his grip. _

_Shinobu flushed immediately and pushed away from Miyagi, storming off._

--

Their spiritual pressure had grown immensely; Akihiko believed it was because of Tenshi's influence on them that their power grew so fast. But, as of late, he had begun to realize that the only one getting stronger now, was Tenshi herself.

He had talked it over with the other boys while Tenshi was asleep and they all agreed to the same thing. They had reached their limit. There was no possible way for them to get stronger by eating other Aduchas. Tenshi, as Akihiko presumed, would only need to take a bite out of each one of them before she evolved to the next level of Menos Grande.

Figuring that out was much easier than convincing her to do it, though. And when they had tried, she started freaking out.

--

"_What the __**hell**__?! Eating our kill was one thing, but I'm not __**eating**__ you guys. Didn't you want to follow me to get stronger?"_

The dragon huffed and took off, keeping her distance from them for a while, just in case they decided to force themselves down her throat. The boys just looked at one another and shrugged.

--

On the other side of the sand dunes, in a stark white building, surrounded by the only oasis in Las Noches, was a man with silvery lavender hair, looking at a flickering screen of images. All the images starred Tenshi and her friends.

He turned slightly to look over his shoulder at a man sitting on a throne, one hand lazily holding up his head. His gelled back wavy, brown hair had one lock hanging down in front of his face, making him look all the more like a devious character. His dark brown eyes glinting.

"Should I get her now, Aizen-sama?" The lavender haired man asked. He turned around completely now, his long white coat swinging. The other smiled.

"No. Not yet. You can feel her spiritual pressure, can't you? She's almost there. Before long, she'll become a Vasto Lordes. When she does, you may retrieve her and her future fracción."

Aizen whipped his head slightly and his smirk never faded. His eyes stayed on the screen, watching the green dragon there. The first man bowed, his hair covering his slitted eyes.

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

* * *

Tenshi walked back into the camp after going off on another one of her solo flights. Misaki quickly shuffled off of Akihiko's knees and sat next to the other, glaring off into the horizon. Nowaki kept a strong hold on Hiroki, whom was fuming in his lap. Tenshi looked around and then settled next to the others, closest to Akihiko and Misaki.

"So Shinobu took Miyagi on another get away, huh?"

Nowaki nodded and then started messing with Hiroki. His actions ended up with Hiroki storming off and him having a bruise on the top of his head. Tenshi raised an eyebrow at the rabbit.

"What'd you do this time?"

"I blew in his ear and asked for a kiss." Nowaki turned around on his seat, grinning like an idiot. Tenshi just had to shake her head in amusement.

Those two were so entertaining to watch. One minute they're completely lovey-dovey, the next Nowaki has a huge bump on his head and Hiroki is fuming, his face glowing red. She turned her head over to Akihiko and Misaki.

Misaki was rolling his paws together and staring off into nowhere and Akihiko was staring at the younger bear, probably thinking of what to do to him once Tenshi fell asleep. Misaki was always yelling at Akihiko to stop using Tenshi's long naps as the time to 'mess around'. Tenshi semi agreed with him, wanting to have a chance to see them acting like an actual couple.

"Misaki." The young bear looked up at her as she called his name and stood.

"Yes, Tenshi?"

"Get on my back."

The boy tilted his head but did as asked, walking over on all fours until he clumsily climbed up to sit in between her wings.

"What am I doing up here?" He asked in bewilderment. Tenshi turned her large head to look at him, her eyes glinting.

"You're going for a ride."

Without further warning, twelve-foot wings flapped open on either side of Misaki. He only had time to quickly grasp around her neck before they were soaring upward. The scaly wings beating uncomfortably on wither side of him, catching him under his legs and making him feel as if he was about to be thrown off.

Suddenly Tenshi looped, her tail swishing under her then behind to make sure Misaki wasn't falling off. He wasn't, just clinging tighter. She decided to keep it safer and simply flew over the sand hills, looking around for anything that would interest the young bear.

She felt his grip loosen and smiled. Finally, he was beginning to trust her. She turned her head towards him.

"Isn't this amazing, Misaki?" she asked. Misaki simply smiled, sitting up more as she slowed down. She faced forward and began heading back for the camp. Misaki unknowingly smiled, a sigh escaping his lips as he saw Akihiko.

The elder had gone and turned his body into a human's, matching his head. He stood there, arms crossed in front of his chest and a scowl on his face. Of course, by now, Tenshi knew that there was a difference between an angry scowl and the scowl he had on just then.

As soon as Misaki hopped off of Tenshi's back, Akihiko grabbed a hold of his arm, just above the elbow, and drew his frail frame unto his chest, wrapping his arms around him. Misaki hugged back, only for a second, before he pushed away from the elder. But Akihiko kept his grip firm, pulling him back. Misaki laughed nervously.

"Ah ha ha… Usagi-san…? What's wrong?" He asked, patting the taller male's back awkwardly.

"…Nothing…"

While they were talking, Tenshi went over to the others, her tail swishing back and forth happily.

"So. Who's next?" She asked, turning so that one of them could hop onto her back. Nowaki stepped up, grinning from ear to ear as he climbed up onto the dragon. She made sure that he had a tight grip on her before taking off. Nowaki was much better at adapting than Misaki, spreading his arms as if he were the one flying. Tenshi laughed.

Unexpectedly, Nozaki's expression changed. Suddenly he looked solemnly concerned. He leaned forward on Tenshi's back so that he would be able to speak with her.

"Tenshi. May I ask you something?"

"What is it, Nowaki-kun?" Tenshi slowed down the speed of the flight so that her wings didn't make so much noise and she would be able to hear the young rabbit better.

"Do you honestly wish to become stronger?"

"Somewhat… I suppose. Why do you ask?"

"When we offered something to you to make you as strong as possible you turned it down, thinking that we would have to die. That isn't quite true."

The dragon lowered her eyelids, glaring at the sand below them.

"Then what, exactly, were all of you saying?"

"All you have to do is bite a chunk out of each of us. You don't have to kill us, or eat us whole, to gain our strengths. The chunk you bite off will grow back in a short period of time. We will stop gaining powers from eating other hollows and you, hopefully, will become a Vasto Lordes."

Tenshi thought over this, considering the fact that none of her companions were getting any stronger, as they had pointed out, it was actually a sufficient way to gain power for herself. That, and they would stop bugging her about it. But she didn't want to become something that was far beyond her friends. Becoming a Vasto Lordes would put her in a whole other class.

From what they had told her, there were three ranks that were all thought of as the 'Menos Grande', or 'Small Giant'. The Gilllains, which were the lowest of the three, looked identical to one another and were huge, brainless, zombies that only knew of hunger. Aduchas were only the second level and were smart, but large. Vasto Lordes are the highest ranking of all Menos Grande. They are about the size of a human but still bear the traits of what they were. Skeleton pieces, pale skin, vast strength, and the ability to gain more.

But… if her friends truly wanted her to become a Vasto Lordes and take all of their powers, she would. But only as long as her bites didn't leave a mark on them.

Tenshi ended their flight and landed back at the camp, letting Nowaki off of her back gently. She then gathered them near her and cleared her throat.

"Nowaki has convinced me to take your strengths…" She cleared her throat again, suddenly feeling hungry and thirsty at the same time. "Where do you all want the bite to be taken from?"

They spoke amongst themselves for a few minutes; a couple of pats being given to Nowaki. Then all of them turned to her and stuck out their left arms. In unison, they gave their answer.

"Our hands, Tenshi-sama!" All of them grinned and winced as one hand at a time was bit off and chewed by the dragon.

Just as she was about to bite Akihiko, the last in line, she felt an odd warmth in her body. It started in her tail, trailing up her until it consumed her completely. She closed her eyes as Akihiko's hand disappeared in her mouth, a twitch the only sign that it had been bitten off.

Suddenly that warmth became a burning flame and Tenshi fell, her body became limp as a dark green glow consumed her being. The men had to back away, behind a sand dune, to protect their eyes. They stared at each other in silence until they felt the warmth as well. But it wasn't the same as Tenshi's warm feeling, no; it was the feeling of life.

Akihiko's eyes grew wider as he saw each of their hands immediately grow back before his eyes. The others eyes widened as well when they realized that their hands were there once more. The green glow faded some, but none of them were able to withstand it still. Throughout the night, they stayed behind that dune. Waiting and waiting for the light to fade and to see Tenshi in her Vasto Lordes form.

-----------------

The men woke up to the crescent moon of Las Noches, looking around for any sign of the green glow from last night. When they saw none, they peeked around the sand dune. Misaki was the first to approach the new creature that was lying down in the sand.

Wings wrapped around her body as she slept, serving as a blanket in the brisk air. The little bear noticed she was much smaller than she was in her dragon form. Other than the wings, all he could see was that her feel resembled that of dragon claws. They were poking out from under her wing.

The others joined him, staring down at their now human-sized leader. Nowaki began lifting up her wing, trying to see underneath when Akihiko punched him in his back and Hiroki dragged him away. Akihiko clapped his hands.

"No one should bother her until she awakes. And until then, we should go out and find wood for making a fire. When she wakes up, her new body might not hold the same warmth as her old one had. C'mon!" Akihiko and the others looked down at Tenshi one last time before running off in different directions.

* * *

"Ah… so this is 'er, is it?" A man said as he approached the group. All of the Aduchas immediately bowed to him, getting out of his way as he approached the Vasto Lordes, sitting on the ground near the fire.

Her green, scaled wings curled around her body. What looked like a dragon bone-mask, half broken off, covered the right side of her face and her mouth. The other left a very vibrant green eye peaking out from long blue and red hair. Her body was practically naked, if it weren't for the black bone that curled around her in parts.

There were shoulder pieces that stretched out in spikes and from those stretched pieces that covered her breasts, mostly just her nipples. There was a bending piece of bone, mixed with dragon skin, which wrapped itself around her hips and down her thighs like a skirt. On her arms, near her elbows, were bones that stretched, not wrapped, down her arms to large dragon paws, the same with her legs.

The tattoo of a long, green, serpentine dragon wrapped around her entire body.

"Tenshi Sohma, was it? Nice to meet ya." The man stretched out a hand, offering it to the woman before him. She took it, letting the other help her up.

The man's eyes were closed, making her wonder how he could see. His mouth pulled upwards at both corners to his ears in a fox-like grin. He wore a white cloak, or at least that was what it looked like to her, and his hair was a very pale violet.

He brought her hand to his mouth, kissing the back of her hand before dropping it altogether. She immediately clutched the hand to her chest, glaring up at the taller form. Suddenly a 'pop' echoed through the air. All the Aduchas looked up in shock. Tenshi had just slapped the man across his face.

"Who said you could do that?!!"

* * *

* * *

Oh ho ho~~

Tenshi just slapped one of the most powerful men in Las Noches. XD

What will happen in the next chapter? Eh??


	4. Welcome to Hueco Mundo

Crossed Over

Chapter 4

* * *

"Well, well. Wouldn't have thought ya to do that ta me." The man said, bringing a hand up to his bruised cheek. If he hadn't put up a spiritual barrier shield just in time, she would've knocked him into the sand dunes a few miles away.

"Don't touch me so casually." Tenshi said, walking over to her friends and telling them to stand up, meanwhile asking them why they bowed in the first place. Shinobu spoke up.

"He-he's… from Hueco Mundo. He's one of the three captains. G-gi-…"

"Gin Ichimaru." Akihiko interrupted, stepping towards the man. "May I ask why you are here?"

If it were possible, his grin grew wider. He walked until he was standing in front of Tenshi once more.

"Why? I came here ta offer you a place at Hueco Mundo."

All the Aduchas looked at Gin in astonishment.

Tenshi scowled. "I'm not going anywhere without my friends."

"Of course they are offered this as well. Lord Aizen wouldn't dream of not having them ta accompany you."

"Aizen? Who's that?"

* * *

Tenshi couldn't believe her eyes. All she had ever seen in this world was white sand. But right in front of her there was a large, dome-shaped, white building. She couldn't even see where it ended on either side of her from where she was standing in front of the large doors to the fort. Gin snapped his fingers then put his hand back down, his grin still in place as the doors opened, revealing long, dimly lit, white hallways.

Gin entered the building, turning somewhat to motion for the group to follow. A few turns in the long hallways and Tenshi swore that she would loose herself very easily if she stayed here. Suddenly a strong spiritual pressure filled the vacant hallways, knocking the breath out of Shinobu and Misaki. Their counterparts had to hold them up as they continued walking.

Tenshi looked every which way she could, trying to figure out where the pressure was coming from. Sure enough, there was a window to the outside, or at least that was what it seemed. But in Hueco Mundo, there was no sun. Through this window, it was as bright as the day, still all sand, but bright.

She noticed, off in what looked like a training grounds, two men in white uniforms fighting each other. Each had a sword and the clanking of metal could be heard even from the distance she was at. She stopped then, observing the battle. The hostility between them reminded her of her days in the Mist. So much fighting for no cause.

"Tenshi?"

Her attention was brought back to the group as she heard Nowaki call her name. She moved ahead until she was even with Gin once more.

They stopped in front of a door and Gin asked for all the Aduchas to enter through, leaving him with Tenshi.

"Wait, I'm not going further in this foreign place without my friends." Tenshi argued, her green eye glinting with fury and the excitement to possibly kill this man if they were about to walk into a trap.

"Sorry, but they need to go through a slightly different process to be accepted in Hueco Mundo."

Tenshi stiffened. "Process? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Gin held up both his hands in front of him, a defensive action, and his eyes went from fox to mock-hurt, still closed.

"Please, don't be angry with me. It's Lord Aizen's rule that separate classes of Menos be taken through separate ways of change. In order ta fit-in in Hueco Mundo, ya must be an arrancar. These boys here wouldn't fit in at all, and neither would you, Tenshi-sama. Sorry to separate ya from yer friends. But you'll see them soon. I promise."

Tenshi settled once she saw Gin's genuine smile of assurance and walked over to the boys, giving each of them a smile, even though it wasn't seen under her mask, and hugging all except for Hiroki. With him, she shook his hand. Long-story-short, he didn't like physical contact much. So she respected that.

She walked back over to Gin and gave him a lazy glare.

"If we are not reunited, I won't hesitate to kill you." Her eye immediately changed from hostile to mournful as she thought over that statement. She looked away from him and started walking again.

"Although, I hope I won't have to…"

--

They entered through a pair of large doors into a large room. There was a large amount of spiritual pressure coming from a man sitting on a large throne. For some odd reason, Tenshi felt this man had a very **large** ego.

"Ah, welcome." The man said. He stood from the throne and Tenshi saw Gin drop to one knee beside her.

"Aizen-sama, I've brought Tenshi just as you asked. Her future fracción are in the chamber for Aduchas transformation." He rose once the man was in front of him. Tenshi scowled. Transformation?

"Very good, Gin." Aizen said as he threaded his hand through his hair. A lock of his brown, wavy hair stayed in front of his face, the rest looked as if it was gelled back to his head. His dark brown eyes landed on Tenshi and he smiled wickedly.

Before he greeted her she wanted to ask a few questions.

"What is this transformation going to do to me?"

Aizen smiled, "All in good time, my dear. Let's have a seat."

He waved his hand in the direction of a long, white table on the far left of the room. He sat at the very end, inviting Tenshi to sit next to him. She took one look at the chair and sighed. The chair had no room for her wings.

Within a second the back of the chair was lopped off, flying into the wall and smashing into a million shards. Aizen raised an eyebrow, giving Tenshi a look of was-that-really-necessary. She stuck her nose in the air before retracting her one claw and sitting in the, now, stool.

"When you transform you will become an Arrancar. A creature of immense power that has gained shinigami powers and a human body." Aizen explained.

"Shinigami? Death gods?" Tenshi scoffed. "Am I really to believe that they exist?"

Aizen exchanged a look with Gin then turned a massively evil grin towards the girl.

"We both are shinigami, my dear girl."

"I thought everyone here was an Arrancar."

"Everyone except for Gin, Tousen, and I are. But we three are Shinigami."

"Who's Tousen?"

"Sorry, but he couldn't join us today. You will meet him soon enough. For now, are there anymore questions?"

"Are you the king here? Or just a noble that rules a portion of the land?"

He smiled. "I suppose you could say that I am the king here." The laugh was clearly in Aizen's eyes as he said that.

"So this really is the land of the dead…" Tenshi muttered the statement to herself. Letting it soak in. She looked back up at Aizen. "Why do my friends and I have to 'transform' at different times?"

"It takes a great deal more energy to transform a large group of Aduchas and one Vasto Lordes at the same time. If I transform you and your friends separately, then all of you will be able to transform completely and without harm. Don't worry though, I wouldn't allow any of you to be in harm's way."

"Then transform me first. I don't like to be kept away from my friends."

"Sorry, but yer friends are already in the process of transformation as we speak." Gin said, keeping his fox-like grin. Tenshi raised her eyebrow, looking from Gin to Aizen.

"How are they when you are here?" She asked, pointedly in Aizen's direction.

"Lord Aizen can do many things at once, Tenshi-sama. Don't underestimate."

Tenshi glared at the lavender-haired man. "He can speak for himself, I'm sure. It's irritating for someone to answer whilst the one I'm asking is sitting right here." She hissed.

"Calm down, my dear. Gin was just answering your question because I had focused on your friends for a moment. It's hard to transform six Aduchas at the same time. But I'm doing so because you want to be with them as soon as possible. Once they are finished, they will go to Tousen for fittings, then they may go to their new living quarters. I will work on you after that." Aizen looked at Tenshi with a seemingly good-natured smile, a bead of sweat dripped off the side of his face.

Tenshi nodded, realizing that he might've had a bit of trouble doing this, and crossed her arms over her stomach lethargically. "Sorry…"

"That's a good girl." Aizen turned to the other male. "Gin, show Miss Sohma to the Vasto Lordes conversion chamber. And tell Juugo I'd like some tea."

Gin got up from his seat and bowed. "Yes, my lord." He walked around the table and offered Tenshi a hand. She didn't even regard him and stood up, walking towards the door. Gin looked back at Aizen for a second.

"I think she'll be a great addition to Hueco Mundo."

"Yes. I think so too." Gin agreed as he followed her out.

Aizen crossed his fingers in front of his face, resting his elbows on the table as he watched the two leave.

"A great addition indeed…"

* * *

"Just lie down here and relax. When you come-to you'll be an Arrancar." Gin stood at the other side of the room watching as a man with spiked, dark brown hair and two lower jaw pieces on his ears told her the procedure. His light brown eyes could barely be seen for his large, bushy eyebrows overshadowed them.

She did as told. "Does it matter what position I'm in?" She asked.

The man seemed to think about that. "I don't believe so. At some point your body will just move into a more comfortable pose while you sleep anyway."

She sighed contently as she lay on her side, her arms wrapped around her waist and her legs crooked up to her stomach. Her wings folded over her like a blanket. Gin snickered after the other man left and Tenshi lifted her wing, just enough to glare at him, then lowered it again.

"Sweet dreams, princess." He said as she began to doze off. Aizen came into the room then, a small, clear box in his hand. Inside that little box was a black sphere.

A column rose from the floor in front of Tenshi's body. He placed the box on top of it.

"Gin, please leave. You know I can't handle other people in the room when I work on Vasto Lordes." He didn't take his eyes off the girl. Gin bowed then left, closing the doors behind him.

Aizen closed his eyes as he took a slow breath. "Soul Encapturement."

A globe encircled them both, then another surrounded Tenshi alone. He brought his hand up and touched a finger to the small box. As he released some of his spiritual pressure the box shattered. The small sphere began to wrap itself around his finger.

A burst of yellow light shown through the cracks of the door into the hallway as Tenshi's transformation began. Gin's fox-like grin looked even creepier from the contrasting shadows the light caused on his face. He turned and his grin faded.

"Why Kaname, what brings ya ta watch our new Arrancar transform?"

The man he greeted had brown skin and long, individually braided black hair. His uniform had no sleeves and an orange rope wrapped loosely around his neck. Over his eyes was a translucent visor. His eyes were closed, even as he approached Gin and stood beside him.

"My duties were finished. I came here to take her to the fitting area once Lord Aizen was finished with her."

"My, my. That's unlike you. Normally you'd just wait for either Juugo or Tierra to bring them to you."

"As I said, my duties were finished."

"What about Wonderweise?"

"He's with the Gillian."

"Ah."

"Is she about ready?"

"He's only just begun a few minutes ago. We've got a few hours until it's done."

"…"

Gin looked over at the dark man and fox-grinned. "Got any cards?"

* * *

Aizen smiled as Tenshi woke up. She looked up at him and her eyes widened, a rather large, raspy gasp emitted from her as she closed them tightly and held her head in both hands.

"No…" She whispered to herself.

Aizen walked up to her and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Is something wrong, Miss Sohma?"

She leaned away from his hand and shook her head. "I'm fine." She stood and flipped her waist-length hair so that it landed over her right eye before looking at Aizen again.

"Most Arrancars have a reaction, but normally it's after they see their new bodies." He said, picking up a plain, white kimono. "Would you like to cover up while I have Tierra take you to Tousen?"

Tenshi didn't even flinch from being naked in front of the man. She could care less. She stretched out her hand to take the robe and noticed something white on her elbow. Her arm pulled back. There were three white dragon plates that overlapped each other. Through the middle one was a hole that went all the way through her forearm.

Aizen noticed her studying her arms and smirked. "Interesting, isn't it? Arrancar masks and holes aren't normally positioned on their arms. Most of the time, the mask is somewhere close to or on their head and their hole is somewhere on their torso. You're special, my dear."

Tenshi looked up at him and glowered, a blush spreading across her cheeks. "Please don't call me that." She said as she reached for the robe once more. She tied the wrap around her waist as she headed towards the door.

"Then what shall I call you?"

She turned slightly as the door opened next to her.

"Tenshi is perfectly fine."

"All right then, Tenshi, I shall see you for your introductory ceremony."

"Introductory ceremony?"

"Tousen will explain."

* * *

Tenshi entered a room and blinked at the man she saw sitting behind a desk. She'd never seen a man with dark skin before. She closed the door and he got up from his seat, coming around the desk.

"Umm…are you Tousen?"

"Yes." He reached her and she noticed that his eyes were closed under his visor. "Strip yourself of your robe, I need to measure you." He motioned for her to follow him.

She did as told, leaving the cloth on the ground, and went to the middle of the room, standing on an oval step. He grabbed up a measuring tape from the desk and returned to her, wrapping it around her upper arm before sliding it down her arm to her forearm. She shivered.

"You have a very interesting bone piece." He commented, moving in front of her.

"Aizen told me the same thing."

He wrapped the tape around her neck and she flinched, blushing as his fingers kept brushing her skin.

"Do not refer to Lord Aizen that way. As you should be aware, you are now a resident of Hueco Mundo. He is your Lord now. Call him as such." He measured around her shoulders.

"Sorry…"

"Lift your arms." She did and he measured her bust. Another shiver went down her spine.

"How are you able to measure with your eyes closed?"

He didn't look up. "This is a brailed measure tape."

She gasped, her eye widening somewhat. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that you were…"

He raised his head, as if to look up at her, no emotion on his face.

"That I was blind?" She gulped. "Don't be sorry for me. My other senses were greatly enhanced thanks to it." He lowered his face again as he knelt onto one knee in front of her and wrapped it around her waist.

"How did it happen?"

"There was a battle long ago where I had my optical nerves ripped out. My eyes themselves are still in, but I don't have the nerves anymore." He wrapped the measuring tape around her thigh and heard her suck in a sharp breath. "I am sorry if the tape is cold."

Tenshi took a deep breath. It wasn't that the tape was cold; his hand just brushed the inside of her thigh. She inwardly cursed her overly sensitive skin. Just the same as when she was alive.

"Tousen, hold still." She placed her fingers on either side of his head and suddenly her wrists were in his hands. His face had tilted up towards hers.

"What are you trying to do?" He asked sharply.

"I wanted to see if I still had a certain power that I had when I was alive. Trust me. I won't hurt you."

His grip loosened slightly, but he didn't let go of her hands.

"Please?" She asked.

"Alright." He let go of her hands and let her take off his visor, sticking it in her hair on her head. It was the only option of where to put them since there wasn't a table near her. She rested her fingers delicately on his temples. After a moment she smiled.

"Open your eyes please."

He did and gasped as he looked up at her. Her blue and red hair falling over her right eye and framing her face perfectly as she gazed down at him with the sweetest smile he'd ever seen.

"I…can see?" He questioned. His brown eyes stared up at her in disbelief.

Her emerald eye suddenly turned solemn and her smile disappeared. She removed her hands and reached for the 'glasses' in her hair. His eyes turned glossy and he gasped again. Tenshi put the visor back over his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I thought that I would be able to heal them with just my hands. I couldn't. The optical nerves are there but you won't be able to see without me touching you."

Tousen nodded, closing his eyes once more as he finished copying down her measurements onto a piece of paper and standing one more.

"I understand." He said as he walked over to the rather large machine in the far corner behind his desk. He stuck the paper into it and pressed a button. She listened as the machine whirred.

"That is quite the talent you have, Miss Sohma." He commented as the machine did its process. He turned around and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You can call me Tenshi. I don't really like formalities. And could you keep this a little secret between you and I? I'd rather no one know about it for a while. I made the mistake of telling someone in the Sand once and suddenly I was asked to be the head of the hospital. Please don't make me go through that again." She pleaded.

Tousen ignored the machine as it opened, revealing the white hakama and white coat for Tenshi. He continued to face her.

"Are you telling me that you are able to remember your days of living?" He asked. Tenshi crooked her head to the side in a questioning manner.

"Can't you?"

"No one can. It's unheard of." She walked over to where he was as he got out the outfit for her.

"I see… I guess I really am special."

Tenshi took the clothing from him and put them on, being careful not to slice the sleeves with her bone pieces.

"Hey, Tousen. What's an introductory ceremony? Obviously, I'm being introduced to someone, but…"

"The ceremony is held to introduce you to the Espada, the ten top men of Hueco Mundo. Now, it is only eight, but the concept still applies. That, and to rank your status here."

"Rank my status? Is this some sort of military?"

"Not quite."

"When does it start?"

"As soon as I have you dressed."

"Umm…" Tenshi looked down at her robed body and opened the top around her neck. It was too constricting. She finished tying the wrap around her waist then brought it out for her breasts to have room. Once her collarbones were showing, she looked back up at Tousen. "I suppose it's time for it to start then?"

He nodded, heading for the door with Tenshi following him.

They turned down a few hallways and entered a very large room with the highest ceiling Tenshi had ever seen. Tousen led her to the middle of the room before heading over to where Gin was, near Aizen. The brunette was, once again, seated on a throne. He smiled down at Tenshi as she met his gaze.

She looked around the room, noticing that there were eight other people all staring at her down at her from where they sat up high. She looked back at Aizen.

"Welcome to Hueco Mundo, Tenshi Sohma."

She nodded up at him. "Thanks for having me." She blinked, remembering what Tousen had said. "…Lord Aizen."

He looked around the room at each of the other men.

"What rank do you think she should hold? Feel free to give your opinion." He asked. His voice reverberating off the walls, a slight echo following each word. There were a few murmurs before a man at the far right of Tenshi let out a bark of laughter.

"Seems like she's trying for your rank, Grimmjow! Just look at the number on her chest!" He laughed again as a man hopped down from the other side of the room.

Tenshi barely noticed him jump down as she looked at the enormous man that had spoken. No hair, in fact there were ridges on his head, and a bone jaw that covered his own. He had light brown skin. She turned her attention to the man that had started to approach her and her eyebrow rose.

The man had an open jacket on; a scar ran from his right hip up to his left shoulder, where it disappeared under his jacket. But it was his hair that caught her attention. It was a sky blue, almost teal. She'd never seen odd colored hair other than her own.

He loomed over her, a bit over six feet, and stared at her with cerulean eyes. His bone piece was the right half of a complete jaw. Both upper and lower parts of the jaw covered his cheek. The teeth on it were sharp looking, like a predator's.

He brushed her hair behind her shoulder and pulled back her robe somewhat to see what the huge man had been talking about. Sure enough, there was a black, gothica six tattoo right under her right collarbone. She slapped his hand away, fixing her top, and glared at him.

"Don't just move people's clothing from their body." She grumbled, making sure not to snarl at him. No matter how much she wanted to.

He seemed not to hear her comment. "Why do you have that?" He asked, looking back into her eye.

She blinked, confused as to why he would care. "I got it two years before I died."

"You can remember back then?" She nodded. "Huh…"

He turned his head, looking around the room for a moment. His eyes stopped.

"Hey, Ulquiorra!" He yelled. "Come here!"

Suddenly a man with pitch-black hair and big, green eyes was next to the man. His outfit was almost all skin-tight, except for his hakama. He had a helmet looking thing on the side of his head. It was more of just half a helmet. If it were on the other side, it'd be a full helmet. Under his eyes were green, tear-like marks that trailed off his jaw. His upper lip was painted black.

"What is it, Grimmjow?" He questioned. His eyes glanced at Tenshi for a moment.

Suddenly Tenshi's hand was being held close to Ulquiorra's face. Grimmjow laughed.

"Ha! She's almost as pale as you!"

Tenshi pulls her wrist from Grimmjow's grasp and held it to her chest, trying to suppress her shudder. She looked at Ulquiorra for a second before glaring at the blue-haired man.

"So what if I'm pale! What does that have to do with anything?" This time she did snarl. Grimmjow turned his attention back to her, giving her a lazy glare of his own.

"I was just pointing it out. A kid like you should really know her place."

"Shut up, you stupid oaf! You don't look all that much older than me. We might be the same age!"

"I already know that I'm older, you were just 'born' a few hours ago."

"That doesn't count!"

"That's what we measure by here!"

"That's dumb!"

While they were arguing, Ulquiorra stepped away. He glanced back at Tenshi before appearing back at his seat on the tall pillar. Aizen cleared his throat and they both stopped yelling. Everyone looked his way.

"I believe that she should be our new third. Any objections?" He glanced around.

"Why does a woman always get to be third?!" Tenshi looked over at the one that had yelled. Wait…was that a talking spoon?

"Silence." Her gaze went back to Aizen. She stepped to the side of Grimmjow to see the lord better. "She can remember her past and she came here as an Aduchas. That's proof enough of her power. It's the highest positioning that is open, currently."

He turned his eyes back to Grimmjow and Tenshi, a sly smile sneaking onto his face.

"Oh, hell…" Tenshi glanced at Grimmjow as he muttered that then turned back to Aizen.

"Grimmjow."

"Yeah?"

"Take Tenshi to the third quarters. And no more arguing with each other. I would like for her to get along well with everyone."

"Yes, Milord…" Grimmjow grumbled. He turned on his heel and grabbed Tenshi's wrist yet again, dragging her out of the room, his other hand in his pocket.

"Huh? W-wait..!" She stumbled slightly as the large man pulled her out into the hallway. After a sharp turn down another hall, she pulled her hand free. "Gawd, would you slow down?!"

She held her wrist to her chest, rubbing the spot where his hand was and willing her shudder away. Inwardly, she cursed her overly sensitive skin once again.

Grimmjow turned around to her, his height making her look up at him. His expression changed from furious to questionable as he recognized the red tint to her nose and exposed cheek.

"Why are you blushing?" He stuffed his hands into his pockets. Tenshi let go of her wrist and walked ahead of him, her arms crossed around her waist, under her breasts.

"Just show me to my room like you were ordered to." She enjoined him, malice on her tongue. She cleared her throat, recognizing the sensation of holding another mind within hers yet again.

Grimmjow followed behind her, telling her accordingly when to turn, until they stepped out of the main building and into the sunlight. Tenshi lowered her head somewhat so that her hair blocked the sun from her exposed eye. She slowed down to walk evenly with Grimmjow.

"Why is it so sunny? It'd been so dark the entire time I've been here."

Grimmjow looked down at her, not turning his head to answer. "You saw the dome from the outside, right?"

"Yes."

"Outside the dome is Las Noches. Inside the dome is Hueco Mundo. Aizen made Hueco Mundo to his own whim, with the sun and the clouds. Even though a lot of the arrancars here can only be fully functional with darkness."

They entered another building and Tenshi was vaguely aware of Grimmjow telling her that this building was the third's quarters. Her eyes had fixated on Grimmjow's back. Right under his jacket, on the right side, was the same exact tattoo as what she had under her right collarbone. The gothica six.

"**Heh heh… perhaps Kiko had something going on with her fortune telling after all…"**

Tenshi's eye widened, her hand quickly covering her right eye. Yokomakaku was back…


	5. Meeting the Boys Once Again

Crossed Over

Chapter 5

[FLASHBACK]

"C'mon Tensh! It'll be fun! You've already got that elaborate one wrapped around you, what'll a small one hurt?" Kiko, a thin girl with long brown hair and eyes to match, pulled on Tenshi's arm, trying to force her into the shop.

"_Like I told you. This isn't a tattoo! I was born with it!"_

"_Yeah right!" Kiko said as she finally managed to pull Tenshi into the building. Tenshi sighed, giving up. A small one wouldn't hurt, like Kiko said, so she'd do it. Even if it was only to make her friend happy. Kiko traced her finger along the elaborate green dragon that looped around Tenshi's waist twice before the head disappeared into the girl's top in the back. Tenshi flinched away from her hand, shivering._

"_Stop that, would you?"_

_Kiko giggled._

"_Sorry…But you honestly can't expect me to believe that that's __**not**__ a tattoo. No way could someone be born with something like that."_

"_But it __**isn't**__, Kiko."_

"_Oh well, let's talk about which one we're going to get." Kiko grinned widely at her friend for a minute and Tenshi sighed._

"_Okay. What are __**you **__going to get?"_

"_Oh, we're both going to do something that I heard about." _

_Tenshi inwardly groaned. Kiko had brought her out here because of another 'true love' myth._

"_What did you hear __**this time**__?"_

"_Glad you asked! We pick out, at random, a number of a tattoo from a box or a computer or something. Then we get it tattooed somewhere on us. And later on in life, if we find someone with the same exact tattoo, then they're your true love!"_

"_Wait. I already have Gaa-" Kiko didn't hear her as she had already ran off._

_Kiko giggled as she went to ask the tattooist to get a box out and put a random amount of numbers from the catalog in there. He looked at her weird then suggested the computer database, if she was looking for random. She squealed and ran back over to where Tenshi was, grabbing her hand and pulling her over to the computer that the man walked up to._

"_Okay, it's done." He said, and stepped out of the way for Kiko to get in front of it. She pressed a button and watched for a few minutes as pictures of tattoos flickered on the screen, then hit the button to stop it. She stopped it on a black rose with feathers coming out here and there, all of which were navy blue except one that was blood red. _

_She smiled and jumped up and down happily, pushing Tenshi in front of the computer. She started the simulation over and pressed the stop button sooner than Kiko had. The computer landed on a simple, black, gothic six. It wasn't bad, in her opinion. So she went ahead and got it._

_Kiko wanted to get them at the same time, so the man lead them to the back room where his associate was and told them to lie down on the plastic covered chairs; they sort of resembled dentists' chairs._

_Kiko decided to get hers on her left shoulder and Tenshi thought about where she wanted hers as the other man dabbed Kiko's arm with rubbing alcohol. She ended up choosing to have hers directly under her right collarbone._

_After two hours of Kiko grunting and squeaking in discomfort, they're tattoos were done. Kiko noticed that the man only used black ink._

"_What about the feathers?"_

"_You'll want the outline to heal before I add the color. Otherwise it'd be too troublesome; you might get ink poisoning." He explained._

_Tenshi sat up at this, hers had been done completely because it was solid black and she was already bandaged up. She smiled over at the man, or more rather grinned._

"_Do you know a Nara Shikamaru? From the Leaf?"_

_The man looked at her for a minute before stating, "Yes, I do. He's my nephew. Why?"_

_Tenshi looked over at Kiko before they both busted out in laughter._

"_You just reminded me of him right then."_

[FLASHBACK]

Tenshi stopped in the hallway, her hand still pressed against her right eye. Grimmjow noticed the stop and turned around. He raised an eyebrow when he saw her hand over her eye. She looked as if she was in pain.

"Hey, kid. You okay?"

Tenshi lowered her hand. She avoided looking at the teal-haired man as she walked past him.

"Please…just show me to my room…" She muttered. Grimmjow followed her, watching the back of her head in a quizzical stare.

"_**Y'know…you're not going to get anywhere with him being like this. Switch with me."**_

"No."

"_**C'mon, little sister. What'll it hurt?"**_

Suddenly, Grimmjow spoke from behind her.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

Tenshi stopped, bringing a hand to her mouth. "It was nothing… I was just talking to myself."

"Huh…" Grimmjow hadn't stopped and was now in front of her, looked down at her once again. "So, you do have one."

Tenshi's eye widened, staring up at him. But when she didn't say anything, he did.

"Manifest it. I want to see."

"So you're a jinchuriki too?" Tenshi closed her right eye as her hair began moving away from it. Not enough for Grimmjow to see her eyelid, but she didn't want the chance of it seeing him.

His brow furrowed. "What the hell is that? I was talking about your Zanpakutou's spirit form."

"What's a Zanpakutou? Is that what they call it here?"

"You're sword. I didn't see one so I didn't think that you had one, but you were just talking to its soul, right?" Suddenly a white panther appeared in the hall next to the bluenette, floating above the ground as he stared down at Tenshi. The white was actually plates all along his body and he had blue lines all along his body. Tenshi took a step back from it.

"Wh-what the…"

"This is Pantera. He's my Zanpakutou. Show me yours. If you don't I'll have to force it out of you."

Her eye turned back to him, glaring. "Really now?" Sarcasm laced her voice. "Then I suppose you'll have to be disappointed. Because even if you try to force it out of me I won't show you…" Her gaze went back to the panther. "And I'm surprised that you can manifest it…that took me a while to learn…"

"What are you talking about? No, forget that…" He took her by the scruff of her robe and threw her against the wall. "Don't go looking down on me just because you're ranked higher!"

Her hand came up to calmly grasp his wrist.

"And why not? I have the privilege, I'm sure. And I AM ranked higher than you. Obviously I was ranked this for a reason. I bet you were an Aduchas when you were 'born', weren't you?"

His grip loosened and she took the chance to throw him onto the ground, making him land on his back. Pantera immediately evaporated. She stuck her hands into the pockets of her robe and bent over his head, looking at his face from an upside-down angle. Her hair hung down around her face. Suddenly she broke out in a smile and giggled, eyes closed.

"Please take me to my room now, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. I would like to sleep." She straightened and began walking yawning into her hand with a squeak at the end of the drawn out noise. Grimmjow just watched her walk a few steps whilst lying on the ground before getting up and walking behind her in a sulk.

Two more turns down the hall and they were at a door numbered with the Roman numeral for three. She turned around and flicked two fingers off her forehead in a goofy salute.

"Thanks for the escort, numero six, but that's all I'll be needing from you today." She patted his shoulder, a very awkward movement from how much taller her was than her, then turned back around and scuttled through the door.

Grimmjow stood there for a moment, glaring at the "III" on the door, before stalking off in another direction.

"This kid's gonna get on my nerves…" He grumbled.

"Wow! Look at how big this place is!!" Tenshi exclaimed as she began twirling around the room, arms swinging. She stopped and was immediately hit in the face with her own hair.

She tucked it behind her ears, revealing a bright, sky blue eye with two very prominent scars over it. She blinked rapidly as her eye came in contact with the whiteness of the large room. It had become accustomed to the dark for too long. She picked up a lock of hair and studied it precariously.

"First thing's first. I need to cut my hair." She let the lock slip from her fingers as she went to one of the doors, staring at her hand.

"I wonder if I still have _that_ ability…" She pondered aloud. Her hand covered her previously hair-covered eye as she opened the door. "I already know I have that other one back…"

Suddenly her eyes went wide. The room she had just entered was a bedroom. A very plain bedroom, but the room itself wasn't what made her gasp in shock. The furniture was not what made her step backwards from the door. And the horrid lighting fixture was not what caused her to quickly flip her hair back over her eyes.

There were two, barely clothed, men devouring each other's faces on the bed. Both looked at her, their matching bone pieces hung from their hair like bunny-ear barrettes. But that was the only thing that matched.

The man on top had blue-black hair that seemed neatly cropped, but was actually somewhat long, hanging down to his earlobes. His eyes a sparkling sapphire. On his left cheek was a black loop with a line that connected and trailed down his neck, past his shoulder blades, and traced under his left arm up to his right peck where the path disappeared in his hole. He was very muscular.

The one under him had red dots following the same path. The only difference was that the red dots turned on his neck and crossed his nose, disappearing under his bangs. His hair was many different shades of chocolate, falling about his face. Large eyes of brown and pale skin were his other mentionable features.

The bone fragments seemed to have a spine piece that pointed towards their markings with a wrench-like opening. The larger male sat up and Tenshi was thankful that both of them still wore pants. It was hard to see under the covers if they were or not.

"Who are you?" His voice sounded young. Tenshi's visible eye blinked rapidly before she stared at his markings once more, and then at the other's markings, and then back at his.

"Nowaki? Hiroki? …Oh my god, you're hot!" She grinned over at the two and the raven grinned back as the other sat up underneath him. When he realized that the girl was Tenshi he punched his smiling partner in the face and grabbed his shirt from the table next to the bed, a blush staining his cheeks.

"Sohma-sama?" He questioned as he buttoned up the crisp, white shirt with black collar and cuffs. She scowled, putting her hands on her hips.

"Do we really have to go through this again?" She asked, her green eye glaring over at him. He blinked then physically flinched when Nowaki appeared in front of Tenshi, literally in a flash.

She looked up at him, he wasn't as tall as the man she had just left in the hall, but he was still tall. If she looked straight ahead she would be staring at his neck. He grinned and picked up both her hands in his, holding them up.

"You're adorable, Tenshi-sama! Is this what you looked like when you were alive?"

She smiled, quickly taking her hands from his and putting them behind her. "Yupperdoodlez~! Everything except the hair. I need to cut it."

"I'll cut it for you, if you'd like."

"No thanks, I can do that myself." She looked past him at the still-dressing brunette. "Come on over here, Hiroki! I wanna get a good look at you." She waved him over.

He reluctantly got off the bed, walking over while he fixed his solid red tie. She scurried around Nowaki and tackle-hugged Hiroki around the neck. He was short enough for that. When she separated she began ruffling his hair and giggling.

"It's nice to see you guys again. Where are the others?"

Nowaki walked over to what looked like a closet, opened the door, and pulled out a solid black sweater, putting it on. He looked good in that. Tenshi wondered if Tousen made their clothes as well. He walked over to her, put a hand on the dip in her back, and walked her through the door back into the large room.

"They're in their respective rooms. I'll get them while you cut your hair. Okay?"

She nodded and looked at the other four doors. "Which on is mine?"

He smiled. "Of course, the one in the middle. You are our leader after all. You get the main, or more rather, the master bedroom."

She stood on her toes and gave him a short kiss on the cheek before running off towards her room.

"Thanks Nowaki!!"

About an hour later all the boys were in the main room. Nowaki had told them of Tenshi's arrival and now three of them sat on the couch, two paced, and Nowaki himself sat in the main chair across from the couch. The three on the couch were Hiroki and two teenagers; a brunette and a blonde.

The blonde looked considerably younger than the rest of the men. His hair hung down to his neck in a neat fashion as if it were just groomed. His eyes were shining silver with a blue line right underneath his left eye. In his hair, on the right side, was what looked like a bird's beak. It was slightly open and with a blue line running from in between the nostrils to the tip of the beak. His outfit consisted of a skin-tight, long sleeved pullover with a slit in the front of the neck hole. His white pants were skin-tight as well, disappearing into knee-high, black boots with navy blue trim. Hanging off his arms was a black, button up shirt that looked extremely large for him, but it added cuteness to him. He was staring off at one of the men that was pacing.

The brunette's hair was messy, hanging past his ears. In the front of his hair was a bone with two fangs hanging down on both sides. Across his face and looping once around his neck was a thin, brown line. His eyes were dark emeralds. His outfit was a short-sleeved, white polo shirt with black trim and white cargo shorts. He looked maybe two or three years older than the boy he was sitting by. But unlike the blonde, his eyes kept darting over to the door Tenshi had entered earlier.

The man that the blonde was staring at paced with a hand over his mouth. His black hair held no blue sheen, like in Nowaki's hair, and hung to his ears. His sideburns went almost down to his jaw line. Eyes of black onyx with the same blue marking that the blonde had under his right eye. His shirt was a long-sleeved white polo with black trim and he wore solid black khakis. On the right side of his head, over his hair, was what looked like the top half of a chicken's face with a blue line running down the middle. It was as if the blonde's piece completed it.

The other man that paced looked about the same age as Hiroki, but he was definitely taller. He had hair of lavender tinted silver and eyes of violet. Even the whites of his eyes had a purple hue to them. Under his left eye was what looked like a bear's paw design, but it was really a thick, red line, ending in a diamond, with three smaller diamonds at the tip. On his neck was the same design. He wore a black dress shirt with a white button up vest over it and solid white khakis. Both the men pacing had cigarettes hanging from their mouths.

"Is she really here, Nowaki? We've been waiting for a while now." The brunette whined from his seat on the couch. His legs kicked up in the air like a child. The blonde next to him nodded his head in agreement.

"Don't doubt us!" Hiroki yelled at the younger arrancar. Suddenly the silver haired man came over and glared down at him.

"Hiroki. We've been friends for a long time, but I won't stand for you yelling at Misaki."

The man shivered, getting up to go stand by Nowaki's chair.

Suddenly a slam could be heard from the back of the room, as everyone turned towards the now open door with a very young woman literally flying out of the room.

Tenshi's hair was tremendously shorter than before, the right side going down to her shoulder as the other was cut off just above her ear, her right eye still being covered by hair. She yawned as her top fell off her shoulder somewhat. All the boys stared as she dropped to the floor in front of them, her solid black skirt floating around her thighs.

She gave them all a grin as Misaki promptly tackled her. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she hugged him with a giggle.

"You're so pretty, Tenshi!!" He squealed as he spun her around in the air. Nowaki came up behind them as Misaki put her down. He looked her up and down.

Her sleeves hung past her palms, not quite covering the tips of her fingers. The black collar hung off her shoulders and folded over the white bodice that cut off just under her breasts. Around her waist was a long white sash. Her skirt was solid black, ending mid-thigh in a rough, spiky cut. Her feet were bare.

"I like your choice of clothing, but why did you cut your hair that short?" He asked.

Tenshi fingered a lock of hair, looking questionably up at the raven. "This was how I had in when I was alive. Why? Does it not look good?"

"It's not that it doesn't look good, it's just that the long hair looked better. I think."

Hiroki came up behind him, eyes closed and nodding.

Tenshi closed her eyes and let out a big grin. "Then I'll just let it grow out from now on!" She exclaimed. She then turned to the remaining three men that she hadn't heard, and therefore didn't know who they were. Her eyebrows furrowed as she kept her right eye closed, making her face look stern even though she was smiling and her emotion was that of joy.

She put on hand on her chin, taking a cliché-thinking pose as she looked at them. Her eyes landed on the blonde, still sitting on the couch. He twitched into an alarmed state as she stared. Suddenly she squealed and tackled him in a hug.

"Shinobu!!" She giggled out as she smothered him with her breasts. He pushed away as soon as possible, gasping for breath.

"Gah! Can't breath!"

She pulled him back. "You're sooooo cute, Shinobu! I knew you would be!"

He managed to pull away again, exclaiming, "Why are you acting like an old woman?!"

"Stop fondling me!!" He yelled out as he pulled away from her grasp and ran behind the eldest man in the room, looking around him at her. She just grinned, eyes closed, once again.

"And you must be Miyagi~"

He nodded, putting on a grin of his own. He walked towards her; ruffling her hair once he stood in front of the couch. "Wonderful deduction skills." He commented sarcastically. Both he and Tenshi laughed.

Her eyes turned to the violet-silver haired man, still standing by himself. She got off the couch and stood in front of him. She stared at him for a few long seconds before smiling up at him and hugging his middle. (He was just so much taller than her)

"It's nice to see you again, Akihiko." She murmured as his large hand rested on the top of her head.

"Same here, Tenshi. Same here." He pulled her back, looking at her face as she wiped away a tear. His eyes widened somewhat. "Why are you crying?"

She grinned up at him, still wiping away tears. "It's just that…I'm so happy…that we're all together again." She turned towards the others. "We were only apart for a day or so and I'm getting teary-eyed like this. I don't know why, but I've always had separation anxiety. Those hours dragged on for me…and now…I just can't help it."

The other boys came over and, the big lovable lug that he is, Nowaki was the first to hug her as she sobbed happily.

All right!! I finally got out of my artistic stupor and not only did I finish this chapter, but I made a picture of Tenshi making a Cero and her other eye shows!!! w00t!!!! (so many exclamation points)

I also finished a chapter for another one of my fanfictions and I'm sure that fans for that story are pissed at me for the long absence. ^^;

So yeah, new character in here. Kiko. Funny story behind her. She may be considered an OC, but she's really my friend Amanda. A few years back when we met, we were both going by Japanese names. So we literally call each other "Kiko" and "Tenshi". So I just HAD to put her in here~


End file.
